Moon Rise
by AJ Matthews
Summary: My second version of how Yue recieved Tori's magic. Shounen ai!


Note: These are not my original characters, and this is not a sequel to my previously written CC fan fiction. The fic contains shounen ai and gets a little lemony towards the end. Sorry, I only know the English names. The ** ** refer to the person who is speaking. If you want a sequel, e-mail me.  
  
Moon Rise  
  
By: A.J. Matthews  
  
**Julian**  
  
I sat on a bench in the park alone watching the moon rise. I was so weak, I didn't even have the energy to get up. What is wrong with you, Julian, I asked myself. I honestly didn't know. I was so tired and pale all the time now. My lips and fingernails were blue, too. Tori was worried about me, as well.  
  
He kept asking me what was wrong; I had told him that I didn't know. All I knew was that I slept and ate a lot more than I used to before. I got cold easily, too. I shivered in the 70 degree weather.  
  
"Julian?" Tori walked over to me.  
  
I hadn't even known he was there. I looked up at him, pain and confusion in my eyes.  
  
"Where'd you come from, Tori?" I clenched my fists to hide my blue fingernails.  
  
"I was out jogging and saw you still sitting here. What are you still doing out here, Julian?" Tori asked me, concerned. "You should be in bed, resting."  
  
"I was watching the moon rise." I said, letting my voice trail off. I closed my eyes and leaned back. "It's so peaceful here at night."  
  
"Hai." Tori was still watching me carefully.  
  
**Tori**  
  
I could tell that something was definitely wrong with Julian. He looked exhausted, which is why I think he hadn't gone home yet. His eyes were full of pain and confusion.  
  
I'd felt the preternatural magic around Julian weakening for quite some time now. It had decreased steadily, and as it decreased, so did Julian's life force.  
  
"Want me to help you home, Julian?" I asked carefully, trying to hide my true feelings. God, if he knew how I felt, he'd run in the opposite direction.  
  
"I'm all right, Tori," Julian said. It looked like it would take Julian all of his energy just to stand up. He stood up, albeit a little shakily. Cute. He was trying to prove he was all right.  
  
"Well, since I walk in the same direction, I might as well walk with you," I said.  
  
Julian frowned at me. "You just want to walk me home, Tori."  
  
"So what? Can't a guy walk his best friend home, especially when he's worried?" I said, letting my concern show.  
  
"All right, Tori," he whispered. "I'm too tired to argue." He rubbed his temples with his left hand.  
  
Geez, Julian didn't even have the energy to argue with me. I frowned when I saw Julian's hand.  
  
I grabbed it and looked at his fingernails hard.  
  
"Julian, your nails are mostly blue!" I looked at him in shock.  
  
**Yue**  
  
Through Julian's eyes, I could see Tori's worry and fear. I hovered inside of Julian's consciousness.  
  
What could I say to him to make him feel better? Absolutely nothing.  
  
"Sorry, Tori, but I'm dying, so Julian is too." Or, "His life force is fading because mine is. Sorry, but your best friend is going to die." Hell, I hadn't even told Sakura or Keroberos the truth yet. I damn well wasn't going to tell Tori.  
  
And part of me hurt. When I died, no one would think about me. It was Julian who Tori would cry for. And that hurt. But I understood. Julian was everything I wasn't; carefree, loving, and gentle.  
  
I should have remembered the lessons I learned with Master Clow.  
  
I wasn't worthy of love. Master Clow had certainly taught me that. He'd claimed to love me. and Kero, but then he sent us away.  
  
I shook my head. Sakura wouldn't miss me, because I was sometimes too harsh with her. I just wanted to help her reach her full potential and stop her from holding back. But I did care about her. I remembered the words she'd spoken when she'd defeated me. She didn't want to be my Master; she wanted to be my friend.  
  
And Kero wouldn't, either. All we did was argue all the time. About different things. But we'd shared a lot together. Funny, but I was going to miss him when I vanished. And he was starting to catch on. I didn't appear as quickly as I used to anymore. I was tired the entire time, too, like Julian.  
  
Tonight was a full moon, so I could gather some energy from him. And pray that Sakura would grow stronger quickly, before I faded away.  
  
"When the moon finishes rising, I can restore my energy, Tori. Don't worry," I whispered.  
  
**Tori**  
  
I saw a strange, blank look come over Julian's face. Then he said something really strange.  
  
"When the moon finishes rising, I can restore my energy, Tori. Don't worry."  
  
I grabbed his arm. As I looked directly into his eyes, I got the shock of my life.  
  
His eyes were silver!  
  
"Um, Julian?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, Tori?" His voice sounded funny.  
  
"When the Hell did your eyes turn silver?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, shit," Julian said. He looked panicked.  
  
"You never curse, either, Julian." I could see a strange, silvery aura around him. It was a lot clearer now.  
  
"Sorry, Tori, I gotta go," he said, and tried to walk away.  
  
Good thing I still held his arm.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but I know you sure as Hell aren't Julian!" I snapped.  
  
"Very funny, Tori." He had a frightened expression in his eyes.  
  
"Tell me the truth, now! Who are you and where is Julian!"  
  
He sweatdropped, muttering, "Shit, shit, shit.."  
  
"I want an answer, now!" I shook him hard.  
  
Julian sighed. "Let go, please, and stand back." He looked around, glad no one else was in the park.  
  
I reluctantly let go.  
  
**Yue**  
  
Shit, how the hell had my mind gotten in Julian's body? I could understand the weakened spell changing my eyes, but not my mind. Unless the walls between Julian and myself were finally breaking down, I realized.  
  
"I'm waiting," Tori snapped, his arms crossed as he glared down at me.  
  
I focused and closed me eyes. Magic swirled around me.  
  
My hair turned pure silver, and was much longer than Julian's hair. It was held back in a long ponytail. My clothes were white, and I had a long white sash around me. My eyes were pure silver still. My wings unfolded and were stretched to their entire wingspans. I opened my eyes and looked at Tori.  
  
Tori's brown eyes grew wide. He walked around me, poked at me a few times, and even touched my wings softly.  
  
"Man, why didn't I pick up on this sooner?" he asked. He looked. strange.  
  
"A protection spell," I said weakly. I really wasn't feeling too well. I closed my eyes, and tried to gather the strength I had left.  
  
"Does Julian know who he is?" Tori asked.  
  
I shook my head, and immediately wished I hadn't. The world was spinning around me. "No, Julian doesn't know about me." My hands were shaking.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked, looking at my hands. "And Julian?"  
  
I couldn't hide a wince. "We.I am dying. Julian's life-force is linked with mine, so he is dying too." Damn, I could feel my strength fading fast on me. I swayed suddenly, and blacked out.  
  
**Tori**  
  
Whoever this guy was, he was beautiful, just like Julian. The same light was around them both. And he didn't look well, either.  
  
But I was surprised to see pain cross his face, before he passed out. I caught him before he hit the ground.  
  
He was so damn beautiful. I touched his face softly. I could feel his magic, and it was depleting quickly.  
  
In that instant, I made a decision. I leaned over, and touched his forehead with my hands. I tried to give this. angel my magic. Not enough was entering quickly enough.  
  
The beautiful stranger opened his eyes. "No," he murmured. "Tori, I don't want you to lose your magic."  
  
"Well, I don't want Julian or you to die," I retorted. "Now, tell me how to help."  
  
A faint blush appeared on his face.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"You.uh. have to." The blush grew bigger.  
  
I got it in an instant.  
  
I kissed him softly, and felt my magic leaving me. It entered into.him.  
  
His lips were soft and warm. A sweet hum filled the air between us. He was responding to the kiss, with passion.  
  
I started to see images and thoughts that were his.  
  
So, your name is Yue, I thought. And he was your Master.  
  
A tall guy with long dark hair stood over a younger and smaller Yue. Ordering him to do something.  
  
No, Tori, Yue said back to me, with pain in his voice. I don't want you to see this.  
  
It was too late. I saw tears rolling down the younger Yue's eyes, as he did what he was told. He kissed his master, who began to remove Yue's white tunic.  
  
The image faded before my eyes.  
  
Why are you hiding it, Yue? He shouldn't have ordered you to do anything like that, I said, angry at his former Master.  
  
He was my Master. I had to obey him. Yue said to me. Even if I didn't understand his orders.  
  
Another image flashed through my mind.  
  
The younger Yue, covered only with a blanket, looking at his sleeping Master with pain, fear, and another emotion written all over his face. A golden lion entered the room.  
  
"Are you all right, Yue?" the lion asked him, gently. Yue ran over and embraced the lion, sobbing hard. "He hurt you, didn't he?"  
  
Tears streamed down the youthful face. "It always hurts, Keroberos. Why does he do that to me?"  
  
Kero nuzzled the youth. "Master Clow is not intentionally cruel, Yue. That's just the way he is."  
  
I was horrified. You mean, your Master made you. I was in shock.  
  
I opened my eyes and looked at Yue. I was filled with revulsion for Clow Reed right now.  
  
Yue refused to look me in the eyes. "Kero was right when he said Master Clow is not intentionally cruel. He just doesn't know how to show love."  
  
"Don't give me that bull-shit!" I snapped.  
  
Yue showed me another memory.  
  
All three of them were laughing, as Yue was chased by Keroberos. Kero leapt on him, and knocked him to the ground. Both of them wound up getting muddy all over.  
  
Clow Reed was laughing, and he looked. happy. "Stand still, you two." He took out a Clow Card, and used his magic. Soapy bubbles appeared around both Kero and Yue. Their laughter rang with Clow Reed's laughter.  
  
I looked at Yue, who refused to look at me.  
  
**Yue**  
  
I could feel Tori's anger towards Master Clow, for what he'd done to me. But I had a kinder Master now, and that was what was important.  
  
Tori looked at me. "Why did he."  
  
"It was our favorite way of getting clean. Young Guardians tend to get dirty a lot." My eyes refused to meet Tori's. I was filled with shame that he'd seen what Master Clow had forced me to do.  
  
Tori was still angry. "But he still shouldn't have."  
  
"I got used to it." The words slipped out before I could stop them. The words sounded bitter, even to me.  
  
Tori grew even more angry at those words. "Do you mean that he did that to you all the time?"  
  
I lowered my gaze in answer.  
  
Tori placed his hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes. "He hurt you badly, didn't he?" he asked gently.  
  
I nodded. "I loved him, Tori. But I feared and hated him at the same time."  
  
"God, Yue. How could you live with that for years?" Tori asked, incredulous.  
  
I repeated myself. "I got used to it."  
  
Tori flinched. "Sakura will never do that to you. You know that, right?"  
  
At my nod, he smiled.  
  
I was too busy looking at his beautiful brown eyes; the same eyes Julian had. God, I thought he was beautiful. He actually was angry on my behalf. Which felt good.  
  
Tori was looking at my eyes, as well. "Yue. you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."  
  
I shook my head. "No. you and Julian do. Because yours are happy. Mine.aren't."  
  
Tori leaned over and kissed me hard. It wasn't like how it used to be with Master Clow. His lips were softer and gentler, and warm.  
  
I responded, needing to be loved for once in my life. But I was surprised when the kiss grew even deeper. Warmth crept up my entire body. It felt. right. Magical, even.  
  
**Tori**  
  
I could sense a desperate yearning inside Yue. He wanted someone to love him, like Li loved Sakura.  
  
I gently cupped Yue's face in my hands. Hope, longing, and fear were in his beautiful eyes. "Yue." I whispered.  
  
"Yes." he responded softly.  
  
"I think I love you," I said. "I've known you for a lifetime, it seems."  
  
Wonder filled his eyes.  
  
"Tori, I've always loved you. But I could never tell you." He blushed. "And Julian loves you, too."  
  
"Yue, you are Julian. Julian without Clow Reed interfering with who you are. And making you ashamed of what he did to you," I whispered. And claimed his sweet lips again.  
  
God, I never wanted it to end. Desire and longing had built up inside of me. I could see the same look on Yue's face.  
  
"Damn, we need to get somewhere else, private," I said, as I kissed him.  
  
"Hold on." he murmured. His wings spread out.  
  
I held him tightly, as he flew up into the sky, and over to Julian's grandparents' house. He looked at me.  
  
"Julian's grandparents are out for the evening," he whispered between kisses.  
  
"Fine with me." The passion was so strong, it was hard to control. Yue's face was flushed as much as mine. He reached out and touched the window to Julian's room. It opened.  
  
He flew in, and landed on the floor. Yue looked at me, hesitantly.  
  
I smiled, and placed my arms around his neck. And kissed him.  
  
We fell onto the bed kissing frantically. Need burned in each of us. We clung together, emotions running high.  
  
"Yue, are you ok with this?" I asked. I wasn't like Clow Reed.  
  
Love entered his eyes. A single tear dripped out. "It was never like this with my Master." Yue nodded.  
  
Yue hesitantly began to unbutton my shirt. I began to remove his. We kissed more and more, as our shirts were tugged off.  
  
"Yue, you are beautiful," I told him.  
  
I could see that he wanted to believe me.  
  
"So are you," he said softly.  
  
At this point, I had rolled on top of Yue. My hands were running through his silvery hair. It was soft and silky. I untied the ponytail, so it hung loose.  
  
My hands then ran down Yue's chest. It was perfect, just like the rest of him. His hands were running down my back.  
  
We looked at each other, with wonder written all over our faces.  
  
Then we reached for each other's pants..  
  
1 Hours later.  
  
**Yue**  
  
Tori lay on top of me, gazing down into my eyes, which he said were beautiful. Our breaths were finally returning to normal. A blanket had been thrown over us by Tori, but it was all that either of us had on.  
  
His hands were touching my wings, which quivered.  
  
"Ticklish there, huh?" Tori teased, yawning. He looked sheepish.  
  
I was yawning myself. "Sorry, Tori."  
  
He grinned at me. "Tired, huh? You look a lot better now, Yue."  
  
I nodded. "So are you," I pointed out. I smiled at him. "I feel better, too."  
  
His gaze flickered over to the window. It was pouring outside.  
  
"Spend the night, Tori," I urged. "It's pouring outside, and not even I can fly that fast to avoid getting wet."  
  
"If you insist." He rolled off me, and curled up to my left side.  
  
I placed my arms around him.  
  
"Let's get some sleep, ok, Yue?" he whispered.  
  
"All right." I closed my eyes, and held Tori close.  
  
"Aishiteru, Yui," Tori whispered in my ear.  
  
"Aishiteru, Tori," I said, and kissed him.  
  
And so we lay together, until sleep claimed us both.  
  
The End 


End file.
